The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
During supine, prone, semi-supine, semi-prone, and other lying or reclining positions for rest, medical treatment, or sleep, a user often uses one or more pillows. Commonly a pillow is positioned under a head and/or a neck of the user. There are various conditions occurring during rest, treatment, and/or sleep that can interfere with the “activity” when using the pillow.
These conditions may include sweating during sleep, inadequate head/neck support, breathing interruptions (e.g., apnea). Each user may have one or more of these conditions, sometimes concurrently and sometimes at different times, and a single universal pillow design may not always meet a user's needs or desires with respect to that condition or set of conditions.
What is needed is a system and method for providing a user-customizable health pillow allowing a user to configure characteristics of the pillow to meet user needs and/or desires.